Long-term safety data will be collected concerning the use of rhNGF for HIV-associated neuropathy. This protocol allows subjects from another study using the same drug (GCRC 1176) to remain on the medication for up to one year or until the drug becomes commercially available. It will also allow those who are naive to the medication access to it prior to it becoming available commercially (following FDA approval to treat these naive patients).